L'amour caramel
by NaoNow
Summary: Raconte moi ton premier amour, Duo. J’ai envie de savoir. OS, romance, kawai, tout en douceur, 121.


Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Le fond de l'histoire non plus, en réalité. L'idée et le titre, je les dois à Monsieur Christian Grenier.

Romance, kawaierie.

C'est cadeau pour toi, Manon.

Mon cadeau pour ta fête, demain. Bonne fête !

* * *

**L'amour caramel**

« Raconte-moi ton premier amour, Duo. J'ai envie de savoir.

_- _Mon premier amour ? Oh… Je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, puisque je venais de quitter l'église Maxwell. On m'avait rembarqué à l'orphelinat en vitesse sans rien me dire, et je croyais que c'était parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi. Je m'étais monté la tête, comme je sais si bien le faire parfois, en me disant que jamais personne ne m'aimerait, et je voulais me rebeller. Je me détachais les cheveux, et les laissais voler, pour agacer les tuteurs, et parce que la natte me rappelait trop ce que je prenais pour une injustice. J'ignorais qu'ils fermaient l'église pour construire un centre commercial…

Bref, j'étais paumé, physiquement, de nouveau sans comprendre à l'orphelinat, et mentalement. Je m'étais enfermé dans un mur de silence, je ne voulais plus parler à personne. Evidemment, cette attitude n'encourageait pas les familles à m'adopter. Qui voudrait d'un enfant muré dans son silence, et rebelle ? Je restai au moins trois mois dans cette situation dans cet orphelinat pourri de banlieue.

Tous les jours, je me baladais dans la ville, enfin, quand on m'y autorisait, ce qui arrivait souvent, comme on ne savait plus quoi faire de moi. Je déambulais, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre. Je ne sais pas comment je tenais, seul.

- Sans parler, surtout…

- Hum, vrai. Sans parler. M'interromps pas, sinon je vais pas y arriver… C'est si loin, en plus, bien que toujours bien présent dans mon coeur… Donc, je marchais au hasard, je rêvassais. Et il arrivait toujours le moment où je passais devant une boutique de confiseries, et je restais planté là, au moins cinq minutes. C'est fou ce que les bonbons me faisaient envie… Oui, je sais, ils me font toujours envie, ne dis rien. Durant les deux années que j'avais passées avec Sœur Hélène, ils m'avaient toujours été interdits. Alors tu comprends…

Je regardais les enfants sortir avec leur mère ou avec leurs amis, tout sourire, un sachet de friandises sous le bras. Je les haïssais de pouvoir y goûter, et encore plus d'avoir quelqu'un pour leur offrir ou avec qui les partager, alors que moi je n'avais plus personne. Je me sentais seul, j'avais mal, je ne comprenais pas. Alors je passais ma haine sur ces enfants qui respiraient de bonheur. On est bête quand on est gosse…

Un jour, c'est un petit garçon d'à peu près mon âge qui est sorti quand j'arrivais. Il était seul. C'était le premier que je voyais sortir seul, sans sourire, un paquet dans les mains. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il l'avait acheté, puisqu'il n'en semblait pas heureux. Et puis, il a tourné la tête vers moi, et mes yeux ont plongé dans les siens. Ils étaient bleus, profonds.

Ne dis rien, laisse-moi terminer. Ecoute…

Il m'a regardé avec un drôle d'air, et ça m'a fait bizarre. Puis il s'est approché de moi, m'a pris la main, et m'a entraîné. On est ainsi arrivé dans un parc, et il m'a fait m'asseoir sur un banc. Il ne m'a pas parlé.

Il a ouvert son paquet, et a pris un bonbon. Il me l'a tendu. Je m'en souviens bien. Le bonbon était là, posé dans sa main, offert. Et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que je n'ai même pas osé le prendre.

Alors, avec douceur, un air de compréhension sur son visage, il me l'a posé contre mes lèvres, tremblantes. Quand j'ai enfin pris le bonbon, un caramel, dans ma bouche, il m'a caressé la joue tendrement. J'ai eu l'impression, pour la première fois, d'être vraiment exceptionnel. D'être aimé ?

Bêtement, je me suis mis à pleurer, sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Il m'a gentiment pris dans ses bras, et moi, timide d'un seul coup, je n'ai pas osé m'y appuyer. Il n'a pas bougé, n'a rien fait, n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste consolé en silence. Il était étrange, pour un enfant. Il me semblait grand, déjà adulte.

Et puis, il est parti d'un seul coup, sans se retourner, en me laissant les friandises. Il m'a semblé que le vent me murmurait « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Ces mots, c'étaient probablement les miens, que j'avais prononcés inconsciemment.

Ca m'a fait mûrir, de l'aimer, ce garçon. C'était trop grand pour mon petit cœur, ça débordait. Mais quand je suis rentré à l'orphelinat, j'ai tressé mes cheveux, en me disant que ce n'était pas grave si Sœur Hélène ne m'aimait plus, puisque moi je l'avais aimé. J'ai arrêté de faire des bêtises, j'ai été adopté. J'ai fait de bonnes études, et je t'ai rencontré.

J'ai toujours les bonbons, tu sais. Je n'ai pas osé y toucher. Ils sont sacrés pour moi. Ce petit garçon est toujours mon premier amour, mon premier grand amour. Mon seul amour. Car c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- J'ai été si heureux quand tu t'es assis à mes côtés au lycée !

- Je croyais que tu avais oublié…

- Jamais… Ne me serre pas si fort ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Ce n'était pas la première fois que je te voyais. Je t'avais souvent suivi, discrètement, quand tu te perdais dans tes souvenirs, dans ta tristesse. J'avais remarqué l'insistance de ton regard quand tes yeux s'assombrissaient en apercevant des enfants sortir de la boutique. Je ne connaissais rien de toi, mais tu me fascinais. Alors un jour, je me suis lancé. Je t'ai dépassé, et j'ai acheté des caramels. Les jours suivants, tu n'es plus revenu. J'en ai été très affecté. Mais je me suis toujours souvenu de ce petit garçon, qui semblait si triste, et qui m'avait tant subjugué. Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite, au lycée, et je n'ai pas voulu laisser passer ma chance. J'ai bien fais, puisque tu es là, dans mes bras, aujourd'hui, et que tu te souviens de moi.

- Heero, tu sais, depuis ce jour, pour moi, l'amour, c'est comme ce bonbon que tu m'as donné, comme cette caresse sur ma joue, c'est doux comme une friandise. C'est l'amour caramel… »

OWARI

* * *

Oui, oui. Pour ne pas changer, c'est du 121. C'est juste un petit OS tout en douceur, pour toi, Manon. Ca te plait ? 

Une petite review, les autres ?

Je vous aime-euh !

Laura Kaede


End file.
